Fan-Ball Wiki/Theme Archive
This is an archive for the themes (color schemes) the wiki has had, as well as a place to post an idea for a theme. Before you suggest a theme change know that suggestions will be taken into consideration, but it will take time to implement and we wish to keep themes around for a reasonable amount of time before scrapping them. (This is not a variety show!) Standing suggestions can be posted below. Note to admins: The entries from the theme-dependent templates category are to be changed accordingly for future theme changes. Wikia= Original Run time was somewhat short. The wiki theme was the standard layout for a new wiki. KUIPTER OVERLOAD The first customized skin, in honor of The Kuipter Files: FINALE! (though it was created much later after its release). The coloring had a black background, green links, and white text. Background graphics were eventually changed into a checkerboard format, with black and grey. Administrator and Bureaucrat title colors also changed: Admin to brown-red (later to a yellow-olive) and Bureau to Purple. The skin was also known as KU1PT3R 0V3RL04D or just Overload. Mainframe (Also called Mainframe Blue) Run time was short, though is possibly longer than the Original skin. The coloring was the same as the KUIPTER OVERLOAD, except with blue links. The Fan-Ball Wiki graphic was changed to match this. Desert Sands Also called Desert Sand or just Desert. Replaced Mainframe about two weeks or so after release in honor of the eventful Dr. Sand story. Retaining the previous trends, the only change visible so far was to the links, which was made a sandy color. The Admin link color has also been changed to a shade of purple, and then to blue. The skin may revert to Mainframe due to the fact that this is an event theme. Later on, the background patterning was changed to fit a more desert-esque theme, sort of like a wooden chessboard. There was also an "Easter Egg" incorporated into the wordmark. The theme ran a little longer after the story was finished. Snowfield In honor of the new canon series of Stick Ranger, called "Snowfield" (and maybe because of winter), DMSwordsmaster suggested a new theme. The BG was initially an inverted version of the Desert Sands background, which led into an eye-sore. The BG was later to be replaced with "double-stairs", probably in honor of the new Homestuck/Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff current updates. The logo, while a WIP for a while, featured a few modifications of the landscape (such as a snow-covered sign, ice and terrain). There was no easter-egg otherwise. It remained to be the main theme until mid-January. ZALGO A new horror-themed event, possibly in honor of Corruption: He Comes The graphic remained the same as Snowfield, just with a red/dark color scheme. The buttons, links, and headers were red, while the text on the page was black. The new wordmark icon was a portion of Zalgo's face. The Descent Descending creepy stairs background in honor of The Descent Colors changed to very dark red and grey theme. Link colors started off red, but soon changed to grey. The new header is Revelian, after walking down a flight of stairs. He encounters "Smile", exclaiming "What the hell?", while the "Blood Monster" prepares to attack behind him. "Smile" expresses some laughter and remarks: "Don't look behind you..." Classic The background consists in a compilation of pets in the Adoption Center Pt.1, mainly the first 250 pets. Logo changed to "Neo" style. Later, it was replaced with "ambigrams", words look the same upside-down, provided by Jumbods64 and ZoshiX, the latter of whom made the logo. Lol WTF is this Shit The background was a badly snipped off portion of a Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comic, and the logo was now a satiric reference to "the only reason the wiki still exists: as a crappy crossover repository." As a joke skin, it lasted for about a day. Many users complained that the skin was an eyesore and very unappealing - especially the SBaHJifier. Medieval Theme Background was a wooden tileset, and the logo is stone and wood displaying a coat of arms, which remained unfinished for a long while, and the name of the wiki inscribed in scrolls. The remaining aspects are altered to a dark grey color scheme, but later into Fuchsia/Red/Gold of Drazques ( )/Forus ( ). Favicon changed from Gladus head to Drazques head as well. The logo, which was a WIP for a bit, included the coat of arms, icons for (mostly medieval) weapons, pets and classes that also relate to the medieval times. Lazro and Samuel stood on the sides of the CoA while armed pets surrounded the sides, with blank weapons lining the bottom of the logo. 2Spooky Halloween theme for Wikia skin. Was orange-black in terms of color scheme, with the wordmark featuring a jack-o-lantern and the horned skull of HankGuideDude. Lasted through the general Halloween week or so. THE RIDE NEVER ENDS SFANB A theme based off of SFANB - A Collaborative Adventure. The SFANB logo is located within a spirograph in the wordmark, with the icons of all of the players (Revelian, Look-a-troopa, Lazro, Ludicrine, Samuel, Zoshi, Hankvi, and Poisonshot) near the bottom, protected by a purple border. The background features Skaia and Prospit surrounded by the classpect icons of all of the players surrounded by the asteroid field, with Derse on the bottom-right. Links are purple, as are boxed headers on the main page, with the username links of Bureaucrats being and other admins being . APRIL FOOLS (Sweet Zex and Hella Ludi) A theme made for April Fools. The logo was changed to a close up of a poorly drawn Zoshi, while the background was an Fan-Ballized version of the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff stair comic (with Zoshi taking the place of Sweet Bro, and Ludicrine taking the place of Hella Jeff). The background colors were changed to a bright green and pink color. This theme lasted for April Fools, only. The comic that replaced the background contained an error, referring to Lud and Zex as "Sweet Ludi and Hella Zex", when it is actually the opposite. Medieval Throwback For the Fan-Ball Wiki's 3rd anniversary, the theme was reverted to the medievel theme from about a year ago. Everything remains nearly the same to the previous installation of the theme, including the fuschia/gold color scheme and returning wordmark. Lasted for approximately 3.5 hours. Oktelord Color scheme is changed to purple, wordmark is changed to an octagonal version of the medieval coat-of-arms with a faded Jack Black in the background, background is a surfaced purple octagon of Jack Black with surrounding purple stop signs. Favicon was also changed in colors according to said coat-of-arms style, bearing a purple-pink Diamond head. ---- Later on, the colors of links on the site were changed to fit the Oktelord theme. ( , ) Ludusian Color scheme is now green, wordmark has a circular emblem which incorporates elements from the previous coat-of-arms, with colored starts encompassing the emblem, colored to represent the witches of Ludusian lore. (background was still undeveloped) Chanukwanzaa (2014) Color scheme is dark greens and reds, wordmark depicts a large Chanukwanzaagram, as well as a musical staff, along with the icons of the six current admins, all encompassed by a candy cane border. The Chanukwanzaagram was changed from being inverted, to facing upright, both to resemble a Christmas Tree-topper star, and to avoid controversy regarding the design. Monochrome Heaven Color scheme is entirely shades of white/black/grey, wordmark depicts shadows of the three Gods of Creation, as well as a half-diamond and the wiki's name in Dan-Ball font. It was formerly white with black text, but users complained about it being a bit of an eyesore, so the colors were inverted to black with white text. The page-link colors were also changed slightly to discern it from regular text. APRIL FOOLS 2- ELECTRIC BOOGALOO (Speddos Ball Wiki) Color scheme is entirely bright, eye-sore-y colors. Wordmark depicts several forms of Speddos with "Speddos Ball Wiki" and "eddos" written in red Comic Sans font. Background image is another picture of Speddos. Was reverted once April Fools was over. It was originally an all pink color scheme, but it was changed. Raptorco Theme consists of dark maroon and gold colors, in reference to the titular clothing colors of the character in question. Made most likely in honor of the next major story, involving the Bizarro universe. The wordmark was edited slightly later on, removing the Raptorco logo and text. Platinum Theme consists of black and silvery colors. Wordmark depicts a shiny metallic logo that derives itself from the iconic diamond head shape. Muerteween (2015) In celebration of Halloween (Or Muerteween as it is known on Ludus). Colors consist of very "Halloween-esque" colors, like orange, black, and purple. The wiki logo was changed as well, and the background was made a wall of skulls. After a few days, the background was changed into a stock moonlight image. Hankvi Nights Not long after the background was changed, another background has replaced the stock moonlight image into a retro-like landscape of Greytown, with the moon having Hankvl's symbol along with a silhouette of Hankvi and his pet Sir William. The sky consisted of an indigo-purple gradient and Hankvi symbols all over it. The wordmark and general colors were unchanged. It was reverted back to Platinum come November. Chanukwanzaa (2015) Near the beginning of Decemeber, the overall colors were changed to brown (perhaps to match with Mercuron's). Logo was changed to a fireplace with four stockings colored after the four current bureaucrats with bookshelves on either side. Background was changed to a snowy winter road and in mid-January 2016, into a snowy mountain and a forest. Samtheme In celebration of admin Samuel17's birthday, a has been devised for use. The background is the minimalist wallpaper of the namesake character made by HankGuideDude, in addition to a pattern made out of outlined and filled circles on the sides. In addition to said character's main color, the content space color matches that of Samuel Jr.. Wordmark wasn't changed, due to this being a temporary theme. Mainframe 2.0 (2016) Callback to both the Mainframe and Kuipter Overload themes from years ago. Uses a motherboard background and wordmark, and a green and black theme overall. Administrator links changed to bright green for chatmods, cyan for administrators and blue for bureaucrats. The Favicon itself resembles the wordmark icon of the diamond. The background has been changed to a darker green shade and backgrounds for the recent wiki activity feed, the chat module among other things have been added a motherboard background as well instead of them being a solid color. Codeam's Theme/April Fool's (2016) As briefly mentioned in an art made by HankGuideDude, said art was slightly modified to become more tile-friendly and thus became the background. The color scheme was overall red with gold links and dark grey overlay, bureaus were red, admins were orange and chat mods were yellow, and the background for the recent wiki activity feed were changed to dark red brick tiles (except for the formatted text which is simply a solid color). The wordmark was also changed accordingly, but the favicon remained the same for the duration of April Fool's. Homage Wiki colors altered to a color scheme that is similar to that of the Dan-Ball website and the original wiki, but maintaining Fan-Ball's typically darker color scheme. Wordmark resembles the barcode icon found on Dan-Ball, but with a stylized diamond head logo. The color accent has changed on several occasions - from dark red to Muerteween orange, to Samual17's cyan, to (briefly in April anniversary of 2017) a lowres diamond on a crystal pink background, and then finally to a dark blue Mori-esque accent. The barcode was slightly altered in April 2019. When scanned via a barcode reader with the bars being black on a while background, it reveals a hidden message "0MSPRNTS" - an old inside joke referring about "No Misprints". |-| Monobook (RIP)= Original Due to low priority, its run time was more significant at about a year. The logo was simply the default "wikia" logo. Moon Since Wikia theme Classic / August 7th 2012. For those who preferred Monobook, a logo of a team of stickmen and Danger were seen on the wordmark being surrounded by the Moon Series' megabosses. This also featured ambigrams, but in lime-green. Bizarro & Pantheon Since Wikia theme SFANB / November 28th 2013. Monobook still remained Moon for the first few weeks for almost a year, but has undergone a change. The logo consists of three towers with plaques and banners of The Gods of Creation, with ambigrams arranged vertically at the bottom corners of the screen. The "sky" is split in two colors, representing the regular universe and the Bizarro universe, with two celestial objects each side: Moon and Mars on the one side, and a blue flaming planet & green-ringed moon on the Bizarro side. Boxed headers and username links remain parallel to that of the SFANB skin. For a brief time, Waddle D33's page was kept as a normal link due to technical difficulties. Links remain the default blue-purple-red that they normally are, depending on their status of visit or existence. Diamond On December 29th, 2017, the logo was changed to an enlarged black diamond head on a transparent background. On May 25th, 2018, FANDOM announced that due to GDPR coming into effect, they had to remove the MonoBook skin in order to comply to the European standard, although its possible that the decision was made as to allocate more resources into FANDOM's own Oasis skin. Category:Archive